Lars Kofroy
Lars Kofroy is the current General of the Albion Army, elevated to the position after the demise of the former general Grad Dumont. He serves under Highlord Jaffer Ignair and has vowed to assist Aysha Morose to the best of his abilities. Story Days in Salt Town For several agonizing years, Lars Kofroy served as a guard in Salt Town due to a shortage of work throughout Albion. Inexperienced in his younger years, he was able to rise to the position of head guard at the slave camp simply by being the most "likable" guard in the eyes of the slaves. All of those who were enslaved and confined in Salt Town came to learn that Lars wasn't as keen on striking the slaves as much as other guards, and still did his best to view them all as people rather than prisoners or slaves. This made them more receptive towards him, and many of the slaves were on generally good terms with him. Still, Lars would not let slaves get out of line and would frequently deter the issuing of physical punishments to his subordinates. On one fateful day, two guards were murdered and slaves Aysha Morose, Salem Solstice, and Zagato Unrhymed escaped from Salt Town. When Badrick Longfellow was also found murdered in his office, chaos began to descend upon Salt Town. A war erupted between the Salt Town staff and the slaves, led by Axom Holtcroft who had revealed himself to be a powerful magician. While Axom's power on its own appeared to be enough to secure victory, a red dragon descended upon the skies and began carrying out orders issued to it by Axom. The dragon began to torch everything and everyone. As guards and slaves alike began to fall, Lars found himself simply fleeing as fast as he could to save his own skin. When he was near the entrance, debris rained down upon him and pinned him to the ground. Fortunately for Lars, a slave by the name of Heidal Trueblood was also running and took notice of this. Hastily freeing Lars, they bid each other good luck and fled the destruction. Backing the Dream Some days later, Lars had reached Sardonis where he informed slave trade director Brutus Blackfoot of the destruction of Salt Town before conferring with General Grad Dumont and enlisting in the disorganized Albion Army. For roughly two weeks, Lars was simply stationed as a guard within Albion Castle in Sardonis. It proved to be a relatively dull job until Aysha, Salem, and Zagato infiltrated the castle and bumped into him on the night of Aureon 12, 274 AP. The group threatened to take Lars' life, prompting him to run off to alert his superiors of intruders. When Lars and countless other guards descended upon the throne room, they found Duke Fargo Albion VII, General Grad Dumont, and several others dead on the floor with the intruders left standing. After a speech by Jaffer Ignair that was meant to sway the Albion troops to the side of Aysha Morose, Lars and the rest of the guards laid down their weapons and agreed to assist Aysha. As Aysha Morose took the throne that had been held by the Albion family for over a thousand years, Jaffer Ignair appointed Lars to the position of general. Equipment Placeholder. Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Human Category:Soldier Category:Albion Army Category:Inhabitant of Albion Category:Inhabitant of Kaspia (Continent) Category:Commoner Category:Salt Town Category:Sardonis Category:Monk Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heterosexual Category:Way of the Kensei Monk